diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sawamura Eijun/@comment-204.14.239.107-20160203193036/@comment-222.255.150.186-20160218111535
While I do agree with most what the first guy said here, I don't neccessary agree with everything. First and foremost, when talking about talent, it can be a very vague or subjective matter. Sure what seems to be "indicators of talent" for baseball pitcher is usually a tall build and wide shoulder which usually result in higher speed velocity although there is no legitimate reason to disregard someone smaller. To my take, pitching to contact pitchers' value are oftenly downplayed due to the fact that they produce more hit than a fastball type and the fact that the audience loves to see strike-outs. The strike-out records of pitching to contact type can also be undersold due to most of the type the batter would make contact but result in bad-contact for an easy out instead of a strike-out. Back in his days, Greg Maddux was also disregarded by university due to his smaller build but like most commoner, who would have guessed that Maddux would climbed his way into arguably one of the best pitcher ever in history which stats that even makes power pitcher have to respect. Maddux's below the surface talents like instincts, machine-like consistency and calmness are also things that to some can't be taught and these, one cannot tell by just looking at his build. There is also a higher risk of injury for a power pitcher that has a bad pitching form, Stephen Strasbourg for instance. The point is if a pitching to contact type pitcher like Greg Maddux can perfectly nails what he does, he can be a great pitcher on his own and in Greg's case, he was already greater than most power pitcher on the planet can ever be. Each has their own weaknesses and therefore, I just flat out does not agree on the notion that because Furuya throws a beast fastball, he is easily considered to have better talents than Eijun. The mentioned pitches of Furuya that happens to be the more effective breaking balls are also misleading. What statistics tell is the slider and the splitter are two most commonly used breaking pitches and NOT neccessary the most efffective one. What strikes fear in pitcher is in fact a deadly Cutter and curveball which by their nature are much harder pitches to use thus being less commonly used. On the other hand, we just cannot assume Furuya is the more talented just because he has those breaking pitches which going by records he RARELY USES and the reason being that he is just not that good with them. Sure having one is a great deal already but it wouldn't add much value if you can't use them regularly in games. I don't hate Furuya blindly to the point I think Eijun should be the Ace but I don't agree on the notion that by almost "common knowledge", Furuya is the more talented pitcher. Eijun can be better than Furuya if he practice harder than Furuya can, for everyone information Furuya is still struggling mightily with control and consistency of form which is not to say he should not be the Ace but even having more talents as a power pitcher wouldn't automatically erase his glaring weaknesses. At the end of the day, talent or not matters ONLY when one can deliver in critical moments or in other words, "playing big time pitching in big time moments" more than others and for saving Seidou through so matter dire situation, Sawamura delivers this more than any pitcher in this series we have seen. Sawamura also has much better ERA than any pitcher in Seidou and Furuya's ERA is much behind. Thus, I don't agree that Eijun is considered the "less talented" pitcher just by looking at the nature of the pitchers, the stats surprisingly indicates otherwise.